


Beach Walk

by watermelonriddles



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e03 Heat Run, F/M, Jakes is there for like a nano second haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: “Johnny,” [Charlie] groans. “Seriously, I’m good.”“Come take a walk down on the beach with me then.”“You...” she begins, giving him a disbelieving look. “Johnny Tuturro... Are passing up the chance to stay here and get drunk? To go walk on the beach?”He just smiles and shrugs. “I like the beach.”
Relationships: Charlie DeMarco/Johnny Tuturro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Beach Walk

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set during 1x03, immediately after[ _this scene/moment_](https://bensonstablers.tumblr.com/post/622570237303439360/graceland-1x03-heat-run-bonus) leaves off :)**   
> 

Johnny is still laughing over Briggs’ brawl, biting on his knuckles as he wraps his arm around Charlie’s shoulders. She mutters something under her breath before taking a swig of her beer. He only sobers a little when she puts the bottle down and leans into him momentarily. His grin changes into a faint smile.

He nudges her shoulder with his before he drops down onto a stool between her and Jakes. “For real though, you good?”

“You know he’s not the first drunk guy to try something,” Charlie says with a small shrug. “And we all know his ass would’ve been on the floor even if Briggs didn’t cut in.”

Jakes makes a noise of agreement as he grabs his own drink but Johnny ignores it. It’s not that she’s wrong. Anyone who thinks they can get one over on her is a dumbass plain and simple but she’s sitting there, chin pillowed on her hand, staring out over the bar and Johnny’s just a little worried.

“That ain’t what I asked you,” he says softly, shuffling in closer to her so their stools bump together.

“I’m just gonna…” Jake starts, already getting up from his stool and moving further down the bar.

“Baby.” She rolls her head to the side to look at him before lifting her head altogether and reaching up to cup his cheek gently. “I’m all good.” 

“You think Briggs is?”

She scoffs, patting his cheek before motioning vaguely behind her. “Whatever that was, Briggs is good. You know him, always figures his shit out.”

He purses his lips, nodding a little. “And your shit?”

“Johnny,” she groans. “Seriously, I’m good.”

“Come take a walk down on the beach with me then.”

“You...” she begins, giving him a disbelieving look. “Johnny Tuturro... Are passing up the chance to stay here and get drunk? To go walk on the beach?”

He just smiles and shrugs. “I like the beach.”

“At night instead of being here?” she asks but he doesn’t waver, just keeps on looking at her. He doesn’t like it when there’s something up with her. It’s not right. Always hits him hard. He hates it. “I’m still finishing my drink.”

Johnny gives her an unimpressed look as he swipes up her bottle and downs the rest of it. When he settles it back on the bar, she’s glaring at him but he promptly ignores it and just grins. “Look at that, you’re all done.”

“You did not just steal my drink,” she says but then he’s standing up and grabbing her hand so he can tug her off the stool. “Oh, Johnny, I’m not going on no walk across the beach. It’s dark.”

“We’ll get a light then, come on.”

He tugs on her arm. It’s not hard enough to actually do anything, he’s not one of those aforementioned dumbasses, he knows if he’s too forceful, she’ll definitely put him on his ass. Nah, he’s gotta warm up. Tug gently while giving her that small smile and wide eyes. He knows it’s working because she’s deliberately not looking at him and he knows it actually worked because she lets out a frustrated sigh as she pulls her arm away from him so that she can push her stool back and get up, turning to him.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

He leans in and kisses her cheek. “Yeah, yeah, love you, too.”

Not giving her a chance to change her mind, Johnny grabs Charlie’s hand and leads her out of the bar. It’s still warm out but a hell of a lot cooler than at the bar, especially as they get down onto the sand. They only pause right as they hit the beach, to take their shoes off and roll their jeans up a little which is also when Johnny finally drops her hand.

They head right for the water and get close enough that the waves can wash over their feet every now and then as they walk along the beach. There are a few people here and there but it’s mostly deserted. Charlie wasn’t wrong, it is dark, but there’s enough light from the moon and the buildings lining the beach.  _ It’s nice actually, _ Johnny thinks. Normally he prefers a few beers and a bonfire of some kind when out here at night time but this is good, walking with Charlie, his hand sometimes bumping into hers.

“You ready to tell me what’s up?” he asks gently after they’ve been walking for a few minutes.

She puts her head back for a moment and then rolls her shoulders. “You know Whistler, yeah?”

“Yeah, he gave you something, right? Jakes was helping you with it,” he says, remembering. “How’d it go?”

“It’s Whistler, it went.” She gives a little one-shouldered shrug “But I was told afterwards that I can’t use him as a CI anymore.”

“Damn.” He shakes his head a little. “How’d he take it? He always seems to be texting you and shit.”

“Not good,” she admits, running a hand over her face. “I know he feels let down and he’s a good guy really. I mean, he’s genuinely trying.”

Johnny grins, bumping his shoulder into hers. “That mean you got a plan in that pretty head of yours?”

She gives another of those one-shouldered shrugs but he can see her trying not to smile. “Might do.”

“Oh, yeah? Wanna share?”

“There’s this house I found,” Charlie explains, gesturing vaguely to the space in front of her. “I’m waiting to find out if the realtor will take it off the market just now so Whistler can get a chance to buy it with his cheque. It’s a wreck but he’s a good carpenter. He says rehab doesn’t work for him and that he has to keep busy.”

He hums, catching her train of her thought. “You think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know,” she admits. “I haven’t actually told him about it yet but I figure it’s a good place. He’ll have that to concentrate on now that he’s not my CI. Maybe it’ll keep him off any drugs, at least long enough for him to consider rehab again.”

“You know it ain’t your fault if he doesn’t take it, right?” Johnny says softly. “And it ain’t your fault you had to drop him as a CI.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

For a few moments, he watches her. She’s looking down at the ground as they walk, her shoulders dropping, biting her lip like she’s still all caught up in her feelings. “Do you though?”

“Yes, Johnny.” Charlie grabs his hand and lifts his arm up so she can slip in against his side, letting his arm fall down around her shoulders. She keeps hold of his hand as they continue to walk. “I’m just worried but it’ll be fine. I’m gonna give him this chance and it’s up to him if he takes it. Besides, I did fight for him.”

He tightens his arm around her a little. “For real?”

“I knew it was already a done deal but…” She lets out a slow breath. “Figure I owe it to him to try. I actually like his semi-reliable ass.”

“Sounds like you,” Johnny comments, voice light and only a little teasing before he gets serious again. “Can’t imagine it’s easy wondering if he’s gonna be high the next time you see him.”

“It’s not like you haven’t been around stuff like that.”

“True but I don’t have that attachment to Whistler.”

“Yeah, I guess…” She huffs. “Do you remember when I first met Mike? When I came in and scared the shit out of him?”

Johnny chuckles. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Right before I came back, there was this woman,” she explains, going kind of quiet in a way that Johnny knows she’s being serious so he clears his throat a little, leans in just a bit to hear her better. “So high she could barely lift her head or keep her eyes open long enough to look at me. Just sitting there right beside this playpen where her kid is.”

“Shit,” he mutters but doesn’t say anything more, leaves it open for her to keep talking.

“And there’s nothing I can really do in that moment, right? It’s not like I can just take the kid ‘cause that blows my cover so I’ve just gotta leave.” She sighs, clearly a little frustrated. “I mentioned him though, figured if they someone can, they’ll do something. I don’t want her to have her kid taken from her but…”

“Yeah,” he says, because he gets it, he does. “One of the suckier sides of this job.”

“I don’t know if I could help her or that kid but I know I can help Whistler or at least, I’ve got to try.”

“Always taking care of everyone,” he says, pulling her in enough that he can kiss the top of her head. “Probably why we’re always fighting for your attention.”

She wraps her arm around his waist, leaning into him. “Oh, baby, you know you’re my favourite.”

Johnny scoffs. “Damn right.”

At that, Charlie laughs and the two of them keep walking down the beach in silence. He still keeps his arm around her shoulders, his hand in hers, and she keeps her other arm around his waist. It’s a good kind of quiet as they walk. The subtle sound of the waves, no more people passing by them now. The thing is, Johnny’s always gotten on with everyone at Graceland. Always just slotted in well with whoever, even Jakes on his moodier days, but there’s just something about Charlie. He likes being with her. There’s something just so natural about it, so easy, in a way that’s different to the others. He’s never brought it up though and he doesn’t this time either, just keeps his arm around her as they continue up the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally rewatching _Graceland_ and I'm actually trying to spread out my rewatch by making gifs between episodes and writing fic (or at least starting some fics) if the inspiration strikes. I actually forgot just how ridiculous and fun this show is so I'm excited to experience it all again :')


End file.
